The digital Confrontation
by Takeru
Summary: The only way Ishida Hotaru will control the earth is by using six special orbs in his suit but when he finds out three is missing... is war about to start?


  
Disclaimer:Own Everything accepted the digidestineds so if anyone copies me I am going to sue you so lawyers you are welcome to sue anyone who copies me!  
  
  
" Burn in hell! Ishida Hotaru!" A black human shaped machine yelled out as he flew upwards in the air."We will see who burns Tenshi Kibou!" Ishida Hotaru shouted back. Suddenly Tenshi Kibou and Ishida Hotaru body was surround by a force field of yellow and blue. "Take this bakayaro!" Tenshi Kibou yelled as Ishida Hotaru and Tenshi Kibou rapidly ramed at each other force fields. "Take this!" Tenshi Kibou yelled as a electric ball formed in his hands then he threw it at Ishida Hotaru "Ahhhhhhh!" Ishida Tomoe Hotaru screamed as sparks fell out of his suit. "Exveelaser!" A voice cried out as a X went flying at Tenshi Kibou "What the heck?" he muttered as he look up to see another Kuroi machine "This is fucking shit." Tenshi muttered  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Takeru?" Cody said as he walked in his room. He look around and said " This is no good." Then he grabed the cell phone on the table and click in 3 numbers 824. "Hello Tai Takeru isn't here." Cody said "What?" Tai said "He is gone took his machine suit." Cody said "Ok get suit and search for Takeru I will alert the others." Tai said as he hung up. "Takeru you are always giving me a something to do!" Cody said as he threw Takeru cell phone on the table and ran to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Burn in hell all of you!" Tenshi Kibou as he rapidly threw electricity balls at the 6 machines. "Tenshi Hikari!" Tenshi Kibou yelled as a staff started to extend from his arm. The staff let sparks out out of both sides. "Suck this Tenshi Hikari!" Tenshi Kibou shouted as he shoved the staff into Tenshi Hikari stomach "Ah." She groan as Tenshi Kibou push the staff in harder. They flew right onto the top of a building. He pulled the staff out and blood flowed out of her stomach. She got up and tried to hit Tenshi Kibou when suddenly Tenshi Kibou slashed her with his staff in the neck then she flew off the building into a dumpster. "Flower cannon!" "Wing blade!" A Midori and Akai machine shouted as a Midori and a Akai laser flew at Tenshi Kibou. "Missed." Tenshi Kibou said as he ducked away from the laser. Then he ran up to the Midori and Akai machines and hit there legs and necks. "Out cold." Tenshi Kibou said as flew up to the Aoi machine. "I knocked three of your team. It shows how weak you are." Tenshi Kibou said as he put his hand onto his staff and threw it at the Aoi machine. A yellow arrow hit the Aoi machine knocking him out. "Metal wolf claw!" Ishida Hotaru said as a ice blast hit Tenshi Kibou. "Fuck." Tenshi Kibou said as he picked him self of the ground. "Give up now Ishida and I will tell the court to go easy on you." "You think I am dumb enough to listen to you? Forget it." Ishida Tomoe Hotaru yelled. "Why are you so eager to fight against us we were once friends." Cody said as he drilled out of the of the ground. "We will never be friends again. Scum." Ishida Hotaru yelled as he looked at them "Then stop this fight now before it too late." Ishida Hotaru yelled as he grinned under his helmet "This will never end. You have started this it mean it won't stop until you die." Tenshi Kibou shouted as he lifted his arm at him and a triangle shape machine gun came out. "Good bye!" Tenshi Kibou said as bullets flew at Ishida Hotaru deflected off his wing swords. "Metal wolf missiles!" Ishida Hotaru shouted as fifty missiles flew at Tenshi Kibou "Spiking missiles!" Sting Modori yelled as the missiles bond and created a huge ice rock. "Run! We have success!" Ishida Hotaru yelled as he flew over to Tenshi Hikari and lift her up. "Don't go after them. They have missile under the sea it a trap." Sensou Hi(War fire it means) said "How do you know? Tenshi Kibou said "I got shot when I was coming here." Sensou Hi said  
  
~  
  
"Why did you go out there alone and didn't leave a message?" Cody asked "The last power digital orb is with them I was trying to extracted it." Takeru said as he took off his Tenshi Kibou helmet. "You could have been killed by your brother! What were you thinking?" Tai said as he took off his Sensou Hi helmet. "Actually my brother was the fist to be extraceted by me was the first I extracted." "still it was dangerous!" Tai said smiling at him. "Only Kari,Davis and Yolei remain." Takeru said as he look at Ken who came in and said "Unless you didn't hurt Kari too much they are holding up every leader from President Bush to the Prime Minister of Canada-." "Shit lets go!" Takeru said as he put back on his suit Helmet on and said "I will take my jet." Takeru said as he ran to the gates and got in a huge bird stuttle front with two huge missile shaped wings. The wings started to power and then the gate down started to open and the jet flew forwards. When it reach outside the gate it started to fly upwards into the air. By the time the jet had got above water the Y shaped jet's wings when under and pushed until both wings had made the ship look E shaped "Going up." Tenshi Kibou said as his ship hovered upwards in the air then the wing spreaded open and headed up.  
  
~  
  
" Everyone don't move or else every dies." Ishida Hotaru said as suddenly "Who said so?" Tenshi Kibou said as he jet smashed though the left window and the rest of his team from the top. He jumped out of his jet and filpped down and kick the table board at the machines. Suddenly ExAoigrabbed the prime minister of Canada "Let go of him now?" Tenshi Kibou said as he look at Ishida Hotaru.  
  
  
End of chapter one: This took me a long time but it was worth it but this is my ideas with digi-destineds so no coping only reading and reviewing so every one PLEASE review.   
  



End file.
